


Pretty In Pink

by EliKat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Coming Untouched, Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Punishment, Stockings, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: CH:1 After a long day of practice Doyoung comes back to the dorm frustrated, Jungwoo is there to help release those frustrations😏CH:2 Yuta's been a bad boy so now Jungwoo has to put him in his placeCH:3 Jaehyun can't stop thinking about Jungwoo destroying Yuta and wants...(This now going to be a multi chaptered fic if Jungwoo being loved by OT21, some members just get cuddles)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Doyoung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/gifts), [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).



> This was literally just a shitpost that turned into an actual work. 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated

Doyoung slammed the front door of the dorm closed, his frustration showing as he ignored Taeyong's greeting and stomped past the living area to his room.

He froze when he entered, not expecting Jungwoo to be there, kneeling on the bed and wearing the fluffiest pink sweater he ever saw along with the cutest white stockings.

He closed the door and just stared at Jungwoo, the younger staring back as he slowly inched his sweater up to reveal lacy pink panties that attached to his stocking with cute ribbon garters.

"You've been so tense, daddy. Why don't you release all that stress on me?"  
Jungwoo says, biting at his lip as he watches Doyoung through half-lidded eyes.

Doyoung's breath hitches at Jungwoo's word and he walks over to the bed, trailing a hand up Jungwoo's thigh to tease at the elastic band of the lacy pink panties.

"Did you dress up just for me, Kitten?" He asked as he snapped the band making Jungwoo shudder and moan at the brief flare of delicious pain.

"Yes," He whispered looking into Doyoung's eyes.

Doyoung sat on the bed and pulled Jungwoo into his lap, the younger instinctively straddling him and linking his hand behind Doyoung's neck.

Doyoung grinded up against Jungwoo, his hard cock pressing against Jungwoo, the younger gasping and throwing his head back as Doyoung kept thrusting against him.

Jungwoo whimpered as sparks of pleasure tingles through his entire body.

Doyoung gripped his ass and continued thrusting against his Kitten, wanting to see the younger man make a mess of those pretty panties.

"D-daddy," Jungwoo whimpered, hips starting to move with Doyoung's as his orgasm approached.

"Shh, Kitten. Just let it come" 

Jungwoo threw his head back in a silent scream as his body shook and he came inside his favorite panties.

Jungwoo melted against Doyoung, burying his face in the side of his neck as his body still trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Doyoung chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on his back before moving and placing Jungwoo on the bed.

He helped Jungwoo out of the ruined panties and stockings and his fluffy sweater, freezing when he saw a jewel shaped plug nestled deeply in Jungwoo's ass.

"Oh Baby, you even prepared yourself for me?" Doyoung asked, tapping at the pretty jewel making Jungwoo squirm.

"Wanted to be good for you," Jungwoo said, biting his lip.

"You're always good for me, baby," Doyoung said leaning over to kiss Jungwoo's soft lips, tasting the peach lip gloss he had used.

Doyoung pulled away, placing a kiss on his Jungwoo's forehead before sitting up.

He bent Jungwoo's knees and spread his legs open to better see the pretty plug, he played with it.Twisting and pulling to make lovely whimpers and moans fall from Jungwoo's lips, the younger's cock slowly hardening back up. 

Doyoung's mouth watered, looking at Jungwoo you would not think that the man had a large cock but he did and that was one of Doyoung's favorite things about him.

Doyoung smirked up at Jungwoo and abandoned the plug taking Jungwoo's cock into his mouth all the way down to the base, thanking God that he didn't have a gag reflex. His throat swallowed around the head making Jungwoo gasp and grip at the sheets desperately trying not to thrust deeper into his boyfriend's throat.

Doyoung smirked around the dick in his mouth and concentrated on driving Jungwoo wild, pulling back a little to lick at the tip, teasing it with his tongue. He lapped at the slit, tasting the slight bitterness of his precome before taking him fully back into his throat.

He sucked hard one last time before pulling away with a pop, his own cock was as hard as a rock and tenting the front of his black trackpants.

Doyoung took off his pants freeing his hard cock, he stroked with one hand as he gently removed Jungwoo's plug with the other. He bit his lip astJungwoo's pretty hole grasped at nothing and reached over to grab the lube that sat on the nightstand, popping the cap open and squeezing out a generous amount, smearing over his cock before tossing the bottle to the floor to impatient to put it back.

Jungwoo gasped as the tip of Doyoung's cock pressed against his hole, slowly opening him back up as the older fed his cock into Jungwoo. Doyoung hoisted Jungwoo's legs over his shoulders and leaned over to slowly thrust into him, keeping eye contact with Jungwoo the whole time. He pinned his wrists down as his tempo sped up, practically pounding into Jungwoo's tight ass. Jungwoo's cock leaked all over his belly, he tried to free a wrist so he could reach down and touch it but Doyoung tightened his grip

"You'll come only by my cock," He hissed thrusting into the willing body underneath, smirking as Jungwoo's head tossed from side to side as Doyoung hit his sweet spot over and over.

Jungwoo arched his back screaming as he came, jets of come spurting onto his tummy. He sank back onto the bed almost boneless, breathing heavily as Doyoung kept pounding him, releasing Jungwoo's wrist to grasp at the sheets.

"Ass or face?" Doyoung asked, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"Face," Jungwoo gasped, his mouth instinctively falling open and his tongue sticking out.

Doyoung quickly took his cock out and straddled over Jungwoo, stroking his cock. He threw his head back and groaned as streaks of white painted Jungwoo's face the majority of his cum landing on his tongue making him swallow with a happy hum.

Doyoung rolled over onto his back, panting heavily as Jungwoo cleaned himself up with the wet wipes that sat on the bedside table before doing the same to Doyoung and then snuggling up to his lover. 

They could shower later but for now they would just enjoy laying together, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

"I love you," Doyoung whispered, pressing a kiss to Jungwoo's temple.

Jungwoo just smiled and pressed closer to his side. This was his favorite part. The two slowly drifted off to sleep safe and secure in each other's arms.

Their door slowly opened and Taeyong peeked in, smiling softly at the two nestled together. They may have all been in a relationship together but only Jungwoo could make Doyoung relax.

Taeyong carefully turned off the light and closed the door with a gentle click before padding off to Taeil's room and curling up with the oldest, humming happily as Taeil pressed gentle kisses in his hair...


	2. Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Cock torture, Dom Jungwoo, Sub Yuta with scared and aroused witnessess Taeil, Jaehyun and Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this?
> 
> But this always goes to two of my Discord friends Rin and Min who helped bring this chapter to life. Thank you both.

Jungwoo watched Yuta through hooded eyes as he switched off the camera in his hands. He had dealt with Yuta's comments about how he was younger than him throughout the video and he had to grit his teeth and bear it until he could stop recording.

Yuta had seemed to forget just who was in charge and even if their dynamics weren't supposed to bleed into their work, there was only so much disrespect he could take before snapping.

Mark saw the collected calmness that radiated from Jungwoo and swallowed hard. His eyes nervously darted toward Yuta who was still laughing with Jaehyun and hadn't noticed the danger signals Jungwoo was giving off. He had seen this kind of energy from Jungwoo before and he still had Fear Boners every time he remembered it.

Jungwoo silently crept up behind Yuta and gripped the back of his neck like a disobedient puppy making the older man freeze up, his eyes widening in shock and a bit of fear.

"You've been very bad, Yuta _hyung_ ," Jungwoo purred as he carefully wrapped a black leather collar around Yuta's neck and buckled it. His fingertips dragged across Yuta's throat softly.

Yuta swallowed hard, just now realizing how much trouble he had got himself in. He didn't _mean_ to take it so far, it started as a joke that he had caught onto like a dog with a bone and hadn't let go.

'Shit shit _shit_ ' He thought as he watched Jungwoo leave the living area momentarily. This would be both fun and torturous. He didn't know just what Jungwoo had planned but it wouldn't be good. He always ended up enjoying Jungwoo's punishments but they were always painful.

He still remembered that time Jungwoo decided to experiment with figging. That had been the best orgasm he ever had but he also couldn't sit comfortably for a week.

Jungwoo came back from the kitchen holding a wooden spoon and a vibrator? Yuta stared at it with wide eyes, he did not want to know why _that_ had been in the kitchen.

Yuta saw something move out of the corner of his and turned his head to see Taeil pulling Jaehyun back towards the couch, Jungwoo had seemed to forget the others were still in the room and that was how Taeil wanted it. He had experienced Jungwoo's dominant side before(which like Mark gave him fear boners every time he thought about it) but he hadn't witnessed it and this was something he didn't want to miss.

Jungwoo sat the vibrator down on the coffee table but held on to the spoon, tapping it against his palm as he stared Yuta down.

"Undress and lay on your back, hands above your head," Jungwoo ordered and Yuta scrambled to obey. Soon he was as naked as the day he was born and in the position Jungwoo had wanted him in.

Jungwoo pulled the leash that matched Yuta's collars and carefully tied his wrists to one of the legs of the table, making sure it was tight enough that he couldn't wiggle free but not so tight it would cut off circulation.

Jaehyun watched all this happen with wide eyes, he had never seen this side of Jungwoo before. He had always seen him at his most submissive, where had his sweet Kitten gone? He looked at Taeil and Mark but they didn't seem surprised just a bit fearful and aroused.

He didn't understand _any_ of this.

Taeil caught his eye and mouthed 'later' to him before turning his attention back to Jungwoo and Yuta.

"You know why you're in this predicament," Jungwoo stated softly running the spoon down the length of Yuta's body. "Don't you?"

Yuta nodded his head, not daring to speak one word until he was ordered to speak.

"Good boy" Jungwoo chuckled, gently tapping the wooden spoon against Yuta's cock. This would be a punishment he wouldn't forget.

Jungwoo raised the implement briefly and then brought it down onto Yuta's cock with a loud "smack" making the three men on the couch cringe in shock and sympathy while Yuta arched up in pain, swallowing back the scream that wanted to erupt from his throat.

He trembled as pain radiated from his most sensitive spot, he had expected to be hit by the spoon but he didn't expect to be hit on his cock. That was very new.

"You will count each hit and if you skip any one more will be added," Jungwoo said before bringing the spoon down again this time a little bit harder.

"One," Yuta gritted out, his fingers tightening around the leash that tied him to the table.

He counted each hit off until he got to four at which point he was begging for Jungwoo to stop, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes in steady streams as his cock burned and throbbed.

Jungwoo stopped and looked down at Yuta's dick, it was red, slightly swollen and despite the immense pain the man had to be feeling it was trying to become erect.

Jungwoo chuckled and tossed the spoon in the direction of Kitchen. It could be thrown away later.

He picked up the almost forgotten vibrator and switched it on, running it across Yuta's thigh and up toward his cock where he placed it right on the most tender spots.

Yuta yelped and instinctively jerked but Jungwoo just followed his motions not letting him escape from the torturous vibrations.

"Please, please, please," Yuta sobbed, pulling at the leash that held him in place.

"I'm _sorry_." Jungwoo switched off the toy and put it aside before carefully untying Yuta and letting the older boy crawl in his lap.

He gently ran his fingers through Yuta's hair as he pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks. "Good boy", "My good boy" and "Brave Lion" could barely be heard as he continued to pet and whisper praises to Yuta as the older man slowly started to come back to his senses.

"You ok?" Jungwoo asked, wondering if the punishment had been too much.

"Liked it," Yuta muttered sleepily, making Jungwoo chuckle. His boy had a pain kink the size of Seoul.

"Come on I'll help you shower," Jungwoo said, standing up and helping Yuta get to his feet before leading him off the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that," Jaehyun breathed as soon as the two were out of earshot.

"Man, I told you Jungwoo was scary!" Mark exclaimed, eyes wide and body trembling in both fear and arousal.

"Seems like you have a problem there ,Mark," Taeil laughed though he was no better.

"How are you not more surprised?" Jaehyun asked suspiciously.

"Because I've experienced his dominant side though it wasn't to the extent that Yuta did," Taeil told Jaehyun who looked at Mark with a raised eyebrow.

"I witnessed Taeil-hyung getting punished," Mark said shrugging. Jaehyun shook his head and stood up from the couch. "I'm going to stay on the 5th floor tonight"

Mark and Taeil Just laughed and watched Jaehyun flee the dorm. They couldn't blame him though. Jungwoo was always very sweet and soft towards him and most of the other members so it was a big shock to witness his more sadistic side.

"You wanna play Mario Kart?" Mark asked Taeil and the older nodded.

"I get to be Toad though"

"Dude, No. I'm always toad!"


	3. Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to write but it's finally finished!

Jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking about  _ that  _ night, the night he witnessed Jungwoo completely destroy Yuta and left him a puddle of tears and apologies.

He had never witnessed that side of his kitten before, and it turned his whole image of Jungwoo upside down, but he couldn’t deny he was very,  _ very  _ curious. The entire idea of Jungwoo domming the fuck out of him left him breathless and a bit concerned. The rough behavior didn’t appeal to him, but if Jungwoo had happened to have a softer side? Hell yeah, he would take the opportunity.

The thoughts kept distracting him. He could barely function, especially when he shared the same space as Jungwoo day in and day out with no reprieve since they were preparing the collaboration group as NCT2020. This behavior did not go unnoticed by the others though only Mark had a clue about what was going on. Jaehyun hadn’t had any trouble until Jungwoo had put Yuta in place, and  _ now  _ the older man was having a lot of trouble concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing. Well, that and the not at all subtle glances towards Jungwoo that was filled with curiosity and longing.

“Hey,”

Jaehyun looked up at the sound of Mark’s voice and raised an eyebrow at him in question as he sipped from his water bottle. He and the others were taking a break from practice, and Mark had made his way over to him.

“What’s up?” He asked as the younger sat cross-legged in front of him.

“When are you going to talk to Jungwoo?” 

Jaehyun choked at the question sending him into a coughing fit as the water he had just swallowed went down the wrong way. The rest of the members looked his way in concern but relaxed when they saw Mark beating on the orders back with an amused smirk on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Jaehyun gasped as he struggled to breathe.

“I know you’ve been thinking about  _ that  _ night and want to ask if Jungwoo could dom  _ you _ ,” Mark stated, smirking at Jaehyun’s disgruntled expression.

“I’m not going to say anything to him,” Jaehyun said, making Mark roll his eyes.

“Talk to him, coward,” Mark sighed, “He’d do anything for you.”

Jaehyun bit his lip, knowing Mark was probably right. Jungwoo always did whatever he asked, only ever asking for time to think things over before agreeing to whatever Jaehyun had requested. He knew this would probably end no different. 

“It’s not weird? I mean, I usually dom him, not the other way around.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but ask.

“Nah, Jungwoo has always been a switch. He prefers subbing, but for a few others like Taeil and Yuta, he does them.” Mark shrugged and stood up as the choreographer called them back to practice. “ Just think about it, yeah?”

Jaehyun sighed but nodded as he followed Mark taking his place in the formation.

That night Jaehyun laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as his mind raced. He was weighing the pros and cons of asking Jungwoo the dreaded question but still could not come to a decision. A soft knock at his door startled him, but he already knew who it was as it crept open without a “Come in” only Jungwoo ever came into his room without waiting.

Jaehyun scooted over to make room for him and hummed in contentment as Jungwoo octopussed himself around him.

“What’s going through the pretty little head of yours?” Jungwoo asked as he buried his face in Jaehyun’s neck, practically purring at the fresh scent of the shower gel Jaehyun used.

“I’m just thinking, Kitten,” Jaehyun whispered, running his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair.

“About what? It seems you’ve been thinking for days,” Jungwoo whispered, not wanting to destroy the peaceful silence with loud words.

Jaehyun sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to avoid the conversation.

“The night you put Yuta in his place kind of freaked me out but also, I had never been more turned on in my life.”

Jungwoo sat up; all sleepiness was suddenly gone at Jaehyun’s words. He would never have expected that to come out of Jaehyun’s mouth.

“Is that something you want to try?” He asked.

"Maybe not as rough, but I definitely would like to be tied up," Jaehyun admitted, biting at his lip as he wondered what Jungwoo was thinking.

Jungwoo looked down at Jaehyun thoughtfully. While he had never expected Jaehyun to want to submit to him, he couldn’t deny the thought was appealing.

“We can start slow,” Jungwoo said, reaching out and pulling Jaehyun’s lip away from his teeth with his thumb. “But not tonight.”

Jungwoo laid back down next to Jaehyun, the older wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close as he kissed the top of his head.

  
  
  


Jaehyun stayed awake long after Jungwoo had fallen asleep, mind reeling with the thought of Jungwoo tying him up. He was filled with nervous anticipation, and that kept him up until mere hours before his alarm would go off. 

It was a few days before Jungwoo brought the conversation again, both of them so busy they barely had time to breathe.

They were sitting on Jaehyun’s bed with his head in Jungwoo’s lap, the younger carding his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair.

“We should talk about what you want,” Jungwoo said gently, not wanting to spook Jaehyun.

Jaehyun and rolled over so that he was looking up at Jungwoo. “I don’t  _ know _ what I want. I want to try being tied up, but other than that, I don’t know.”

Jungwoo hummed, thinking things over, there was something  _ he _ wanted to try, but he didn’t know how Jaehyun would take it.

“I have a suggestion, but you can refuse if you want to,” Jungwoo said, making Jaehyun look up at him curiously.

“Would you want to try bottoming?” Jungwoo asked in a rush.

Jaehyun froze at Jungwoo’s question; he never bottomed before, never had the desire to, but the idea  _ was _ tempting, especially if it was Jungwoo that was his first time. It would be fitting since he himself had been Jungwoo's first time.

"I think I would ok with that," Jaehyun said, mulling it over. 

Jungwoo suddenly straddled him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them on either side of his head. Jaehyun's eyes widened at the sudden move but Jungwoo could see them glaze over with lust.

"You really do like this," Jungwoo murmured, eyes dark as he instinctively licked his lips. Jaehyun's eyes followed the movement as his breathing slowly picked up. 

Jungwoo pressed against his wrists, warning him to keep them where they were, letting them go, and sliding his hands down before raking his nails carefully over his chest. He smirked at the gasp Jaehyun let out. This would be  _ fun _ . 

His hands played with his chest, thumbing at his nipples. Jungwoo bent down and licked at one, blowing on it to make it pebble. Jaehyun whimpered and grabbed at his head, tangling his fingers into Jungwoo's hair.

Jungwoo froze and raised his head, looking at Jaehyun with fiery eyes. He sat up, dislodging Jaehyun's hand and taking his own away from Jaehyun's chest, making him look at Jungwoo in confusion.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands above your head?" Jungwoo asked, voice low and calm.  _ Too _ calm.

Jaehyun swallowed hard, recognizing the tone from when Jungwoo had punished Yuta.

"S-sorry," Jaehyun stuttered out, he should be frightened at what Jungwoo would next, but he found himself growing harder at Jungwoo's domineering attitude. He trusted him not to take it too far, but he  _ wanted _ to know what Jungwoo would do next.

Jungwoo sighed and shook his head, looking down at him with an almost pitying look. "Naughty boys that don't listen get punished."

Jungwoo climbed off of him, and despite wanting to sit up to see what he was going to do, Jaehyun stayed where he was. His heart was pounding with fear and anticipation.

Jungwoo came back moments later, retaking his place on Jaehyun's thighs. He raised a hand showing Jaehyun the silk scarf he held.

"What's your color?" Jungwoo asked.

_ "Green," _ Jaehyun breathed, letting Jungwoo take his wrists and carefully tie them together with the scarf before placing them above his head again.

"Now  _ keep _ them there," Jungwoo growled, making Jaehyun shudder.

He had never experienced this side of Jungwoo, but god, he loved it. Which was also saying things about himself since he never thought he would be in this position and loving it as much he is.

Jungwoo chuckled and returned to his previous actions, torturing Jaehyun with his mouth. Licking at his pecs before biting down and sucking, making a pretty mark bloom on his skin and Jaehyun arched up at the sudden burst of pain and pleasure.

Jungwoo continued that for a while, alternating sides until Jaehyun was panting heavily and covered in red marks that would bruise oh so prettily. Jungwoo was pleased with himself, Jaehyun would be covered in his marks for  _ days, _ and the primal side of himself absolutely loved that.

Jungwoo licked down Jaehyun's torso, tracing across Jaehyun's abs before nipping at his ribs as he went lower until his nose pressed against Jaehyun's navel and his mouth was right at the waistband of Jaehyun's shorts. He gripped the waistband with his teeth, carefully pulling the shorts down, freeing Jaehyun's hard cock, the tip already wet and glistening with precome.

Jungwoo pulled off the shorts the rest of the way with his hand and licked at the head of Jaehyun's cock before taking it fully into his mouth and swallowing him down. 

Jaehyun's hips raised instinctively at the feeling of Jungwoo's wet heat, sliding his cock further down Jungwoo's throat. Jungwoo gagged slightly at the sudden movement but recovered fast, bobbing his head and licking at the underside of Jaehyun's cock, Determined to make Jaehyun unravel.

Jaehyun clenched his fists, stopping himself from grabbing at Jungwoo's head. Jungwoo's mouth was  _ torture _ , hot and wet, and his  _ tongue _ . Jungwoo was always talented with his mouth, but it seemed he had dialed it up now that he was in a position of dominance.

Jungwoo pulled off his cock with a pop, smirking at Jaehyun's cry of protest. He knew the older was close to cumming, and he didn't want that.

Jungwoo reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube that always sat there, popping the cap and pouring an ample amount on his fingers.

He spread Jaehyun's cheeks, tracing the rim of his hole with a finger as he looked up at Jaehyun with an inquisitive look. Jaehyun nodded and gasped as Jungwoo slowly sunk a finger into him. It burned a bit, but soon he could pleasure as Jungwoo gently moved his finger against his walls, searching for that one special spot. 

Jungwoo smirked as he felt his finger hit against a bump, and Jaehyun cried out, hips raising in the air and cock leaking even more. Jaehyun moaned as Jungwoo kept playing with his sweet spot, rubbing against it continuously and adding a second and third finger while he was distracted.

"Please, please, please," Jaehyun begged, knees bending as his toes dug into the bed. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Jungwoo brushed his prostate one last time before sliding his fingers out and reaching for the lube that was still somehow on the bed, pouring more into his hand and slicking up his cock.

He gently guided his cock in-between Jaehyun's legs, teasing his rim with the head and feeling Jaehyun's hole pulse as if trying to suck in. Jungwoo carefully put his cock inside, making sure to slowly slide in, shuddering at Jaehyun's tight heat. Jaehyun moaned as he felt Jungwoo's cock finally inside him, the stretch burning, but he enjoyed it, knowing the burn would soon turn to pleasure.

Jungwoo peppered kisses against Jaehyun's neck and shoulders, cock finally fully seated deep inside of him. He let Jaehyun get used to the full feeling, mouthing at his neck and sucking a bruise there before sitting back and lifting Jaehyun's legs over his shoulders, pressing forward and almost bending Jaehyun in half.

He brought Jaehyun into a filthy kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth and licking over his teeth before pulling back and smirking down at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun only had a moment to catch his breath before it was punched out as Jungwoo slid his cock out until only the tip stayed and fucked into him in one smooth thrust. 

Jaehyun panted, looking up at Jungwoo with wide blown eyes, he hadn't been expecting that, but God did it feel good.

Jaehyun moaned at Jungwoo started moving, thrusting into him and making him lose his mind. Jungwoo's cock was just long so that Jaehyun's sweet spot was hit every time he fucked into him, driving the older into a state of pleasure he had never felt before.

Jungwoo paused and slid out of Jaehyun, making him whimper in protest, but Jungwoo just shushed him and untied his hands before helping turn into a new position with his chest down and ass raised high. His head resting against his arms.

Jungwoo gripped one of Jaehyun's hips with one hand and the other guided his cock back into Jaehyun's ass. He grabbed both hips and slid into him until his hips were flush. Jaehyun shuddered and pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He could concentrate on nothing but the feeling of Jungwoo's cock driving deep inside of him. Jungwoo was still taking it easy, but Jaehyun wanted to him  _ fuck _ him, to take him hard and fast.

" _ Fuck _ me," Jaehyun growled out, forgetting just who was in charge.

Jungwoo slapped his ass in warning making Jaehyun gasp and his dick twitch. 

Jungwoo decided to be lenient since it was Jaehyun's first time in this position, so he picked his pace, thrusting into him until he was practically jackrabbitting into him. 

Jaehyun's moans filled the room as he was fucked harder. He almost regretted telling Jungwoo to fuck him harder, not used to the pleasure that coursed through his veins down to his dick that was leaking so much it was causing a small puddle on the sheets. That was going to be a bitch to get out.

Jungwoo reached and grabbed Jaehyun's dick stroking it in time with his thrusts, making Jaehyun gasp and shudder. He was so close to cumming that the added stimulation almost hurt.

"Come on, baby, come for me," Jungwoo panted, not letting up on his strokes and thrusting even harder into Jaehyun.

Jaehyun cried out on the last stroke, spilling into Jungwoo's hand and dripping down on the bed. Jungwoo released his cock and gripped his hip as he continued thrusting into him, not letting up on the speed of his thrusts as he chased after his own orgasm making Jaehyun lie there and take it. Jungwoo groaned and collapsed onto Jaehyun's back, filling him with his cum. 

Jungwoo placed soft kisses on Jaehyun's back as their heartbeats slowed and breathing evened out.

Jungwoo sat and gently slipped his cock out of Jaehyun, watching as his seed dribbled down Jaehyun's thighs.

Jaehyun rolled into his back and looked up at Jungwoo as he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pack of wet wipes so he could clean them both up a little before they showered.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Jungwoo said, seeing Jaehyun's eyes flutter closed as he gently ran a wipe over Jaehyun's thighs and ass, cleaning the remnants of their fucking off of him.

"I'm not," Jaehyun hummed, opening his eyes and smiling up at him.

Jungwoo smiled back and, after cleaning himself up, laid down next to Jaehyun, resting his head on his chest.

He knew they should shower, but he'd rather stay like this for a bit.

"Did you like it?" Jungwoo asked, playing with Jaehyun's fingers.

Jaehyun chuckled and pressed a kiss against his hair.

"I did," Jaehyun confirmed. "I don't think I've ever come as hard as I just did."

Jungwoo preened at Jaehyun's words and let go of his hand, snuggling deeper into his chest.

Jaehyun played with Jungwoo's hair as he felt the younger slip into sleep, and while he knew they would regret not showering in the morning, he followed him into slumber, their breathing matching each other.

  
  



End file.
